The Goblin Prince
by Anne Parkington
Summary: *COMPLETED* The long awaited (yeah rite) Sequal to Labyrinth Re-Traveled....It's been 14 years since Sarah hs gotten back, and Jareth wants his son.....
1. Prologue

H7Chapter I/H7  
  
Disclaimer: I do H7not/H7 own "Labyrinth" Jim Henson does...and if you havent notices im not Jim Henson...lol  
  
Dedicated to- Moo because the idea for this story started when we went shopping and you put the hair glue in my hair!  
  
Prolouge:  
  
He was laying on the hot dry ground of the desert.  
  
With the sun beating upon his back.  
  
He couldn't move.  
  
His throat burned.  
  
His eyes were edged with a crust of sand and tears.  
  
And he was all alone.  
  
In a strange place.  
  
He looked up toward the horizon.  
  
There was a shilouette standing before him.  
  
It was a man.  
  
With perfectly shaped muscular arms, and legs.  
  
And long flowing hair.  
  
He reached his hand out to it.  
  
"Help me..." he croaked toward the shadow.  
  
The shilouette cocked his head.  
  
"Please." He couldn't even manage a whisper anymore.  
  
The Shilouette reached out it's hand for him to grasp.  
  
He was using all the strength he could muster to lift his arm to take the strangers hand when a clock started to chime.  
  
Another figure appeared next to him this time a woman.  
  
Thin and tall. With short cropped hair.  
  
"The Little Sarah...." Hissed the man.  
  
"Return the boy, Jareth." The woman groweled. There seemed to be an intense hatred between the two.  
  
"Never...he is rightfuly mine, the heir to my throne." Jareth looked at him. "Stand up boy!"  
  
Suddenly he felt himself rising into a standing position. He wasnt sure if he could stand on his own, but something about this man made it seem nessisary.  
  
"Now, if you want the boy...go and get him." Jareth said evily.  
  
The woman looked at the boy and took one step forward. Suddenly, the space between the two stretched and a winding maze appeared there.  
  
The boy gasped, and all the energy he possesed fled from his body as he collapsed onto the hard ground beneith him, sending up a cloud of dust.  
  
  
  
Okay guys--i know this is SUPER lame...but im trying here!! Lol, so Review!! Peezie peezies? More chapters to come...i hope ::cringe:: ~A.P~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
  
A week earlier.  
  
Matthias pushed his way through the busy hallway out-side his sister's dorm. He found her room and knocked sharply.  
  
"What?" Came the answer from inside.  
  
"Are you ready to go yet, Tor?"  
  
"Matt?!" The door was flung open to reveal Victoria Stephens, the serious law student in a pair of flannel pants, a thank top and ducky slippers.  
  
"Matt!" She cried again, engulfing him in her arms and giving him a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Tor, get off of me!!" He whined..after all it was embarrassing for 14 year olds to be hugged by their big sisters in public.  
  
"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're a big bad teenager now.come on in." She stepped out of the way and allowed her brother to walk in.  
  
"Have a seat." She motioned for the seat at her computer. He sat down and she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"So, what's new?" She asked excitedly. "Not much.Mom is ecstatic that you're coming home for Christmas." Matt said looking around. Victoria laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's mom for ya, always getting excited. Hey, where are Mom and Dad anyway?"  
  
"Mom had to work early and Dad left on a business trip."  
  
Victoria bit her lip, "Oh. Then how did you get here?"  
  
"Jimmy gave me a ride."  
  
"Jimmy's here?!" She stood up smiling. Jimmy, was the boyfriend she left behind when she went off to College.  
  
"Yeah.so, you better get your bags! He's waiting outside." Matt said standing up and grabbing her suitcase. Victoria grabbed her jacket off the hook and followed him out the door, down the hall and out the door to the parking lot. It was a cold day in Massachusetts and small snowflakes were starting to fall. Victoria breathed in the cold air. She rarely been able to go out side since her finals were coming up, and studying was most important.  
  
Beep Beep! Jimmy laid down on the horn of his jeep. Victoria ran towards it and jumped in the front seat. Matt caught up easily, despite the bag he was carrying and dumped it into the back as he climbed in.  
  
"Welcome home!" Jimmy grinned kissing his girl friend.  
  
"Oh brother.just drive, Jim." Matt groaned, banging his head against the back of his sister's seat.  
  
"Oh relax little brother." Victoria laughed turning too look at him.  
  
Matt grinned. He was always happiest when his sister came home. He didn't quite know why he did, but he felt just plain safer when she was near.  
  
The whole way home, they sang Christmas carols along with the radio and talked about what had gone on in their two very different worlds. When the black jeep pulled up to the quaint white house that Matt and Victoria called home, Victoria gasped with delight, for their whole house had been trimmed with different colored lights.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Victoria breathed, "I had forgotten how much I missed this place!" She jumped out of the car and ran across the snow-covered lawn and into the house. Matt and Jim exchanged looks and laughed.  
  
In the house Victoria was going insane, looking at everything and running up and down the stairs like a little kid.  
  
"My room!" she cried.  
  
"Yes." The two said from downstairs on the couch.  
  
"It's the same as it was when I left!" She cried.  
  
"We know!" they said again.  
  
"This is the tenth time you've told us! Tor, get down here, we're watching 'Fight-Club!'" Matt called.  
  
"Brad Pitt!!" She yelled and ran to the stairs, but fell down them in her haste. Jim raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You never did that for me." He said mockingly. Victoria stood up cautiously and rubbed her butt. "Owch!" she laughed, taking a seat between them.  
  
For the rest of the day the three watched movies until Sarah, their mom came Home, smothered her daughter in kisses and hugs, invited Jim to stay for dinner and Forced three slices of apple pie each into them.  
  
Then it was time for bed, and Victoria and Jim kissed and hugged and promised to see each other the next morning at the coffeehouse for breakfast. As Victoria made her way up to bed, she dropped her slippers down the laundry shoot, which were soaked from running in the snow.  
  
Curling up into her sheets she sighed contently. She was so happy to be home, and everything was perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong.  
  
How very wrong she was...  
  
-Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn! Heehee, well.that about sums up chapter 1! Wow, its been a new record for me!! 2 chapters in 1 day! I believe I am on a role! ::rolls away:: ahh! Not that kinda role! Heehee, you'll have to excuse me cuz im a lil hyper rite now. and I have no clue why! Yay! Lol anyway, please review even tho it sucks.see ya in the next chapter of.The Prince Of Goblins.::scream:: ~A.P~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
Young Matthias was having an enjoyable Christmas vacation with his sister. They were going to movies, getting burgers and secretly shopping for their parents' presents, and on Christmas Eve, Victoria lead every one in a joyful Christmas carol sing-a-long on the piano. Everything was perfect; which was why it was so sad for Matthias when Victoria had to go back to school.  
  
"But Tor! You just got here!" He said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I know, Kiddo.but I gotta get back to school, you know that."  
  
"Yeah.but you'll come back soon?"  
  
"I'm afraid not.next break isn't for a while.I'll tell you what, I'll give you my e-mail address, and you can e-mail me whenever you want." She said, writing it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay!" He said, pocketing the paper.  
  
"Well, this is goodbye, Kiddo." She cooed, kissing him on his head and climbing into Jimmy's jeep.  
  
"Bye Tor!" He shouted as they pulled out of the drive. He gave a full arm wave, and went back inside.  
  
Back At College...  
  
Victoria was sad to be back in school. Having a small break, made her realize how much she had been working the rest of the year. She did get back on track however and was ready to take her Psychology notes when a new teacher walked in. He was wearing a grey suit with a cornflower blue tie. He was tall, he was handsome, and he was Jareth. Victoria stared at him. His hair was trimmed to look more modern and he had washed his face clear of any eye shadow or glitter junk. He smiled at the class, displaying his crooked tooth that looked like a fang.  
  
"Hello, class." He said, still smiling. Victoria noticed that at the sound of his voice, most of the girls turned their attention to him.  
  
"My name is Professor Nilbog and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the school year." He scanned the class with those miss-matched eyes of his. They settled on Victoria as he whipped out a attendance sheet.  
  
"Miss. Williams." He said looking at her. Victoria didn't know how, but she found her voice in time.  
  
"Stevens." She corrected.  
  
"Sorry.?" 'Professor Nilbog' said.  
  
"Stevens, my last name is Stevens."  
  
"Who.are you not Sarah Williams?"  
  
"No.I'm Victoria Stevens.." She nodded curtly.  
  
"You look exactly like your mother." His voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head slightly.  
  
"Oh great." She thought, "He's in my head."  
  
The Professor went through the class roster and began his lesson. Victoria took notes as usual but found it hard to concentrate. At the last bell of the day, the class got up and filed out, happy to be done for the day. Victoria scooped up her supplied, shoved it in her bag and rushed towards the door.  
  
"Little Sarah." Jareth said standing in her way.  
  
"Jareth move, I'm late for my next class."  
  
"You have no other classes, this is the last one of the day." He smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply, thinking that if she got right to the point it would save a world of time.  
  
"Well, as you know," He started pulling out a crystal from his pocket and letting it roll over his fingers and hands, "You're mother has given birth to a son." Victoria closed her eyes, she knew what was coming next, and she dreaded it, "My heir. And, I was thinking that you would know the whereabouts of where I could go and retrieve him."  
  
"And what makes you think that I'll tell you?!" Spat Victoria angrily.  
  
"Nothing..just the fact that if you DON'T tell me, I'll be very mad, and when I find him for my self, I won't be so kind to him."  
  
"Don't you DARE hurt Matt!" She growled. Jareth laughed.  
  
"Foolish girl! You think harsh words as such will stop me?" He raised an eyebrow, "Really Little Sarah, you're very funny!"  
  
"Don't call me that." "But why? You used to enjoy it.  
  
"I'm not little anymore. You're dealing with a whole other person, and when I say Don't you dare hurt Matt, I mean if you lay one finger on my brother I'll come for you, and you won't be happy to see me." She snarled, turned on her heal and stormed away, her short hair flying out behind her.  
  
"Oh I will Little Sarah, more than you know." He laughed to himself.  
  
  
  
-And so concludes the 3rd chapter of 'The Prince Of Goblins' But not for long! 4 is coming soon, and I am changing the Title to 'The Goblin Prince.' Sound better to me.but that's shouldn't be a problem for you guys..yeah well.review!!- ~A.P~ 


	4. Chapter 3

-The Goblin Prince- b Chapter VI b  
  
Author's note-I'm sorry that this took a couple days to post.it was written on Aug 11th.but my AOL was being SUCH a poo so.yeah.well if you're reading this either my AOL is fixed or I got someone else to post this on their comp.  
  
As soon as Victoria got to her dorm, she did what any mature, independent, college student would do; She called her mommy.  
  
"Mom?!" She cried into the phone.  
  
"Vicky? What's the matter, darling?" Sarah asked with concern.  
  
"Jareth, he's here!" She gasped.  
  
"What!? What do you mean he's here?! Where?" a panicked Sarah asked.  
  
"Here, at college! He's my new psychology teacher.when I asked him why he was here; he said he was here for Matt! Mom, I don't want him to take Matt away!" Victoria was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Victoria, we knew the day would come when Jareth came to take Matt to the Under-ground.but I didn't expect this soon." Sarah ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Alright, here's what I'm going to do.I'm coming back home to protect Matt! If Jareth shows up there, I want to be there to go after him."  
  
Sarah huffed. "What makes you think I wouldn't be able to go after him?"  
  
"No.its just that someone needs to stay home..for Dad."  
  
"Yes, Daniel would be rather upset if I disappeared after a tall dashing man in spandex wouldn't he?" Sarah said, giggling despite their misfortunate circumstances.  
  
"Yeah. So, I'll see you tonight." Victoria said.  
  
"Yes, tonight. Good bye, dear." Sarah hung up as did Victoria.  
  
Victoria started to pack her suitcase when her computer beeped. She looked at it and was surprised to see that she had a new e-mail message. It was from an e-mail she didn't recognize. A shiver of fear ran down her spine when she opened it and read:  
  
Little Sarah, Or should I Say Victoria? Be warned 


	5. Chapter 4

bChapter VI  
  
Although Matt didn't know why his sister had suddenly come back to live at home, he was happy about the change. On the weekends they would go out to places together, or stay home and play games or watch movies.  
  
One spring day, when they were getting ready to go over to the record store, the door bell rang.  
  
"Matt can you get that?" Victoria asked, as she searched for her purse.  
  
"Sure." Matt replied, tearing down the stairs and skidding to a halt in font of the door. He took a second to regain his composure and opened the door. He was expecting a UPS delivery man to hand him the movie posters he had ordered, but instead he came almost eye to eye with a tall, sort of creepy looking man.  
  
"Hello." Matt said softly. Although he was almost as tall as this stranger (he had always been a tall child) he felt intimidated by him.  
  
"Hello. I am Professor Nilbog.I'm Victoria Steven's Psychology professor.is Victoria here?" He asked.  
  
"Yea." He started, but Victoria interrupted him with a shout from upstairs,  
  
"Who was it, Matt?"  
  
IMatt! Thought Jareth. So this was Matthias, his heir. The one Sarah had bore for him. Ahh, he should've noticed it before. The chiseled features, the dusty blonde hair, and the eyes. His eyes were a dead giveaway. They were the precise mirror image of his own mis-matched optics. His eyes glittered as he took in his sonI  
  
"Your professor!" He called, then turning to Jareth he added, "You teach Psychology right?"  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
"Your Psychology professor." He hollered.  
  
Thump! Victoria, who had been laying on her bed, and looking under it trying to find her purse, fell off it.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Jareth!" She cried, storming down the stairs.  
  
"What? I just came to give you your book. You left it in my class." He said, handing her, a small red leather book.  
  
"That's not mine." She said, not even looking at it.  
  
"But it is. See for yourself." He put it in her hand. She stared at the small volume in her hand. It was 'The Labyrinth', the book that had changed her life.  
  
"I haven't read this since I was Matt's age." Victoria said astoundingly.  
  
"Oh.then I wonder how it got in my room." He smirked.  
  
"Yes.I wonder." Victoria said suspiciously. Jareth shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
"Oh yes.Little Sarah." He said, turning back to face her, "I'm claiming what is mine." And with that, Jareth and Matt both disappeared. Victoria gasped. She wasn't ready for that.  
  
"Damn you Jareth!" She screamed at the air. She flicked through the book, found the right page, and wished herself to the underground.  
  
--I know that was short.but no one is reviewing.I have lost the will to continue.I might delete this story.it isn't going as well as I had hoped with readers..so yeah.but I might not.it depends.now.for those who actually are following this: Review please. ~A.P~ 


	6. Chapter 5

-The Goblin Prince-  
  
*Author's note: I know it's been a while since I updated but I have writer's block! ::wails:: anyway- If this chapter positively sucks.I'm ever so sorry!! ~A.P~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Matthias had never experienced anything like he had when Jareth sent them to the Under-Ground. It felt like his skin was being turning inside out while it was still on his body. It felt like his eyes were being sucked out his navel (*sorry for the interruption but that just sounds like SUCH a dirty word.. blea!) and nose was being sewn closed. He had closed his eyes as soon as he had vanished from his threshold and when he opened them again, he was standing in a sunken circle inside what looked to be a throne room. From the sound of it, he was alone. He walked over to the stone throne and sat down, his legs over the arm, his back towards the door.  
  
"How does it feel?" a voice asked, behind him. Matt jumped up and turned to see Jareth in a pair of exhaustingly tight black spandex, and a beige playwright shirt. It was untied in the front, exposing some of his chest and a golden pendant that hung around his neck. He had on a pair of black leather gloves and a pair of black leather boots. His hair was back in it's normal freaky-deaky mullet and his face was decorated with colorful lines.  
  
"How does what feel?" Matt asked.  
  
"To be in the seat of power?" Jareth cried, his eyes glittering. Matt looked confusingly at the throne and back at Jareth.  
  
"The throne..." Jareth said, gesturing to the throne. Matt blinked.  
  
"It's MINE..." Jareth continued, trying to get Matt to catch on. He struck an odd sort of semi-heroic pose. Matt stared.  
  
"And who are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am, JARETH!" He smirked, "The Goblin King!"  
  
Matt stared for a moment. This guy couldn't be serious! He snorted.  
  
"What's funny?" Jareth asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"King of the Goblins?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just say King of the Lame-asses?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jareth couldn't believe the way this child was speaking to him.  
  
"Goblins? Yeah, that strikes fear into the heart of the wicked! Who's afraid of Goblins?" Matt asked, looking around the room. For some odd reason, he felt very at home here.  
  
"Your mother was. As was your sister, but I'd imagine she'd grown out of that by now." He smiled at him mischievously.  
  
"My sister? HEY! You're that psychology guy! Where's Tore?!"  
  
"Tore?" Asked Jareth in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, My sister, Tore. Vic TOR ia."  
  
"OH!" Jareth laughed slightly. "That's very clever. You get that from me."  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not today, Young Matthias. Maybe if you're good, I'll tell you tomorrow." Jareth patted his head. Matthias jerked his head away from his gloved grasp.  
  
"Now, THAT." Jareth pointed at his son, "You get that from Sarah."  
  
Matt blinked and shifted uneasily. He didn't like the tone of Jareth's voice.  
  
"Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Jareth laughed sinisterly and faded away. Matt stared in shock.  
  
"Woah, Matt...this is one wicked dream." Matt told himself as her curled up in the blankets and pillows that lined the sunken circle.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Victoria HATED the way it felt entering the Underground, but she quickly found her bearings and was off in search of her little brother in no time. However, it got very dark, very fast. She blinked in the darkness in frustration; she didn't know where she was and wandering around in the Underground did not appeal to her. She felt along the ground for a piece of moss or something and laid down, trying to get some sleep.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The next day Matthias was awoken by something poking him in the temple. He opened one bleary eye and came face to face with a furry little goblin, painting something onto his face.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped, opening both eyes and rolling away from it.  
  
"So sorry, sir. I, I was only doing me duty!" The goblin quickly apologized and ran out of the room.  
  
"Good morning, Matthias." Jareth greeted from his throne.  
  
"Holy crap!" Matt yelled, "It wasn't a dream!"  
  
"No, It wasn't, but you knew that already didn't you." Jareth said, tossing his son a crystal ball. Matt caught it with ease, and looked at it."  
  
"What's this?" He asked.  
  
"It's a crystal. Nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams."  
  
"Nice!" Matt said, rolling it on his hands and his arms. Jareth smiled proudly. Matt watched the crystal carefully, smiling, but slowly his grin faded and he whirled around and looked at the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw what the goblin had been doing to his face. His eyelids had been painted white with purple wing-like lines splaying out to his temples. His normal short spiky hair had been lengthened and put into a wiry mullet.  
  
"You're a fucking lunatic!!" Matt cried hysterically. "What the hell did you do?" He touched his hair sofly.  
  
"Well, If your going to take my place, you NEED to look the part."  
  
"What are you babbling about?!" Matt spat at Jareth, who was smirking in that amused way that left every one trying to figure out why, "Oh I suppose I SHOULD tell you shouldn't I?" He continued.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, this would probably take a long time.  
  
"Just get to the point, damn it!" he snapped.  
  
"Fine. Matthias, You are my son."  
  
*Anne-WAIIIIIT!!! Okay, I don't usually just pop up like this in THESE kinds of stories but I HAD to do this so---rewind.   
  
"Fine. Matthias, I am your father."  
  
*Anne-Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun!!! Okay, I know I should put that in my disclaimer--- "I do not own star wars' but w/e..every one already knows that. Okay, I'm gone, bye!  
  
"No I'm not you retard! My dad is Daniel Stevens..and you are most definitely NOT Daniel Stevens!"  
  
"Him?" Jareth laughed. "You are not the child of that chicken head!"  
  
Matthias frowned in confusion, 'chicken head'?!?  
  
"No, not at all, you are the child of me!!"  
  
Matt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the deranged man standing be forth him.  
  
"Just look at yourself, boy! You're the spitting image of me!!"  
  
Matt's face softened as he looked at himself in the mirror again. Jareth did have a point. But hell if he was going to admit that.  
  
*Okay-How did you guys like? Yes, no, maybe?? Review--- and if you know how that creepy deepy html works can thoust tell me? Thanks! ~A.P~ 


	7. Chapter 6

-The Goblin Prince- Chapter 6  
  
Matthias sunk to a sitting position on the floor. This was a lot for him to take in at once. He had been lied to all his life about his father, but he couldn't blame his parents. He was perfectly content believing that Daniel was his father, and not even knowing Jareth existed.  
  
"I know." Jareth said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's quite a shock, but I'm willing to teach you the Goblin Ways of my kingdom."  
  
Matthias glared at him.  
  
"NO!" He screamed jumping up and stretching himself to his full height. He looked Jareth right in they eye and went on, "I don't want to be Goblin King, I don't want to live here, I don't want to look like you, dress like you, or ever, Ever, EVER see you again!!" and with that, he stormed out of the room, down a stair case and out the door into a wide desert-like plain. With one last angry look towards Jareth's castle, he stormed away into the endless expanse.  
  
..........A Few Hours Later.........  
  
He was laying on the hot dry ground of the desert.  
  
With the sun beating upon his back.  
  
He couldn't move.  
  
His throat burned.  
  
His eyes were edged with a crust of sand and tears.  
  
And he was all alone.  
  
In a strange place.  
  
He looked up toward the horizon.  
  
There was a silhouette standing before him.  
  
It was a man.  
  
With perfectly shaped muscular arms, and legs.  
  
And long flowing hair.  
  
He reached his hand out to it.  
  
"Help me..." he croaked toward the shadow.  
  
The silhouette cocked his head.  
  
"Please." He couldn't even manage a whisper anymore.  
  
The Silhouette reached out it's hand for him to grasp.  
  
He was using all the strength he could muster to lift his arm to take the strangers hand when a clock started to chime.  
  
Another figure appeared next to him this time a woman.  
  
Thin and tall. With short cropped hair.  
  
"The Little Sarah...." Hissed the man.  
  
"Return the boy, Jareth." The woman growled. There seemed to be an intense hatred between the two.  
  
"Never...he is rightfully mine, the heir to my throne." Jareth looked at him. "Stand up boy!"  
  
Suddenly he felt himself rising into a standing position. He wasn't sure if he could stand on his own, but something about this man made it seem necessary.  
  
"Now, if you want the boy...go and get him." Jareth said evilly.  
  
The woman looked at the boy and took one step forward. Suddenly, the space between the two stretched and a winding maze appeared there.  
  
The boy gasped, and all the energy he possessed fled from his body as he collapsed onto the hard ground beneath him, sending up a cloud of dust.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Victoria sneered at Jareth.  
  
"Oh! Victoria! It's lovely to see you again!" Jareth purred at her.  
  
"Don't sass me!" Victoria snapped, "What's your problem?!"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to want to be Goblin King Forever, you know. I'm going to want to settle down and get married" at saying this, he stroked her cheek with his hand. She jerked away, but he stayed with her, smirking, "And I need my heir to take the throne when that happens. Victoria, think about what I'm offering you." He grabbed her chin painfully and forced her mouth into a passionate kiss. Victoria's senses completely left her, and she did the only thing she'd been thinking about ever since she met him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to his fiery lips.  
  
*Okay---It's confusing---you thought Victoria HaTeD Jareth..but things will be cleared up, I promise! Read and review, cuz that's the way, uh huh uh huh I like it! Sorry---random burst of song! ^^ ~A.P~ 


	8. Chapter 7

*Hey guys-A.P here....duh! Anywho, here's my new key so you don't get conflustered.  
  
^=Jareth's thoughts-in first person. §=Victoria's thoughts-in first person. *=Author's note-In first person So whenever you see one of those symbols, and then words you know who's thoughts they are. Victoria doesn't have any thoughts in this chapter but be sure to be on the look out for them in future chapters. Don't worry, the key will be posted on top of every chapter from now on. Tchao!  
  
~A.P~  
  
-The Goblin Prince-  
  
Jareth paced his throne room, his head whirling with thoughts. He was confused, annoyed that he had left, and totally switched on. He twirled his riding crop in one and squeezed the bridge of his nose with the other, trying to sort out the thoughts that were whizzing through his head:  
  
^She kissed me back! She kissed me back? Wait, how does that work? What complete and utter nonsense is that? She hates me....right? What am I doing here? Why did I have to leave? Stupid, STUPID Jareth!^  
  
He mentally hit himself in the forehead. He flopped into his throne and flung his crop at a passing goblin; who keeled over and withed on the floor. Jareth smirked. He needed to hurt something. He wasn't use to this kind of thing happening to him. It was always he had to steal the brother of and rape whoever he wanted at the time. But now! She kissed him back! She didn't need any force to give herself to him. He closed his eyes again and rubbed his eyelids. Damn this was confusing. He opened his eyes after awhile when he realized that his heart was still racing from when her tongue had come in contact with his own. He smiled-which was probably the first genuine smile he had produced in about 100 years. It was wonderful being caught in that steamy moment with Victoria. He sighed and leaned back in his chair to contemplate about his next move, which he hoped would lead to checkmate.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Victoria sat on a rock outside the Labyrinth smiling despite the current task at hand. She had done it! She had kissed the man she hadn't stop thinking about since she was 14. Since the first time she had even read about him in her mom's Labyrinth book, she had loved him. He was just so mysterious, so intelligent, so dashing. That was why she had summoned him in the first place, but it was to her dismay that he desperately lusted for her mother. It was alright though, she knew her mother didn't want him. Victoria grinned, thinking about how confused Jareth must be. She had always pretended she hated him, and she was good at it. And that way he would never know her true feelings. But now he did and it was about time. She stood up and skipped happily down the path to the Labyrinth; if she was going to be fair to her brother, she should save him. When she got to the two reflecting pools near the door, she found a small, old goblin walking along the wall, spraying at the little fairies that buzzed about the flower bushes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Victoria asked curiously.  
  
The little goblin looked up sharply.  
  
"Who wants to know-" He stopped short. "Sarah?"  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. This was really starting to get tiring. She really didn't look that much like her mom did she?  
  
"No. I'm Victoria."  
  
"Ah, the daughter. Thought so, but you can never be too sure." He said nodding as if he was the smartest person in the world.  
  
"Back to my question..." Victoria trailed.  
  
"I'm killing the fairies."  
  
"Why!!" Victoria cried.  
  
"Because. They bite." He snapped.  
  
"Oh. Well then. And who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Hoggle." He said huffily.  
  
"I see. Well, that's the door to get into the Labyrinth right?"  
  
Hoggle blinked at her for a moment and then looked at the green door behind to him.  
  
"Yes. But I wouldn't go in there if I was you. I mean-once you go in, it's almost impossible to get out."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Victoria said absently as she opened the door again. The familiar smell of wet stone and moss filled her nostrils as she stepped into the cold slate walkway. She looked both ways and smiled. The Labyrinth hadn't changed at all and she knew exactly where she needed to go. It was time to pay a visit to her worm friend.  
  
*AHHHHHHH!! ::covers eyes:: Did this come out of MY brain?! TWISTED!!!! And raunchy...not good!! I don't know what's gotten into me this time!! -wails and cries- Well, I might be over reacting....a little...::sniffle:: R&R- ~A.P~ 


	9. Chapter 8

-The Goblin Prince- Chapter 7  
  
*Hey guys, AP here. I'm writing this in Latin class cuz our teacher said we can play craps if we want to but I don't know how to play craps and I don't know many people in my class---so here I am. Oh yeah, and this kid keeps STARING at me!! I look back at him and unlike a regular person he doesn't look away he just keeps looking at me. So I need to concentrate on something else.  
  
^=Jareth's thoughts  
  
§=Victoria's thoughts  
  
£=Matt's thoughts  
  
*=Author's notes  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Victoria turned down the hidden path that lead right to the castle. She grinned to herself, knowing that this whole labyrinth would be a piece of cake. But when she took her next step, her smile disappeared as the ground beneath her dropped and she plunged down into a long dark chamber. She was squeezing her eyes tight, wondering if this was going to be the end and begging forgiveness for all her sins when she was caught in mid air. She opened one eye and then the other. Darkness enveloped her like wet black velvet. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her lighter that she used to light candles at the restaurant she worked at. She opened it sharply and dropped it in surprise when she saw where she was. She was in a long shaft with moldy green, slimy, knobby hands coming out of the walls.  
  
"Watch it!!" yelled one below her passing her lighter back up.  
  
"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry." Victoria stammered.  
  
"Yea? Well, who asked you anyway?" Snapped another by her ear.  
  
"What ARE you!?" Victoria gasped, trying to free herself from their grips.  
  
"Us? We're helping hands!" Another near her left foot said.  
  
"You're hurting!" Victoria complained, squirming again.  
  
"Which way do you want to go?" the one near her ear said.  
  
"UP!! Up, up, up, up, uppppppppppppp!!!!!!" Victoria screamed angrily as one of the hands gave her a sharp pinch in the rear.  
  
The hands roared with laughter as they passed her up. Very annoyed, Victoria gave the hand that pinched her a painful kick as soon as her legs were released. Scrambling onto the path again she scuttled as far away from the hands as she could. She stood up and dusted her clothes off angrily.  
  
§The nerve! I'll have to talk to Jareth about those hands!§  
  
She gave one final glare back to the opening and stormed off towards the castle.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Jareth sat on the end of his bed, watching his son sound asleep under the covers. He hadn't woken up since he collapsed in the desert, and Jareth was starting to worry. His servant was dabbing Matt's brow with a wet, cool, cloth.  
  
"Let me take care of this." Jareth said, shooing the goblin away. He placed his hand on Matthias's forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating. When he took his hand away, he saw that Matt's eyes were open.  
  
"What were you doing?" He asked. Jareth blinked about to answer, "You weren't putting some voodoo-underground-goblin spell on me were you?"  
  
Jareth laughed. "Oh no, little one. I just gave you some of my strength. You had passed out."  
  
"Oh. That's why it got so dark." Matt said sitting up and rubbing his head. "I'm hungry, what do you have to eat here?"  
  
"Peaches..." suggested Jareth.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that." A voice at the door way said. The two turned to see Victoria standing in the door way. Matt got up and ran to his sister who hugged him warmly.  
  
"Victoria, you made it." Jareth stated.  
  
"Yes I did. Matt, the cooks down stairs will get you some thing to eat." Victoria said. Matt nodded and ran down the steps. Victoria walked over to Jareth and sat next to him on the bed. It took all his will power to prevent himself from jumping her at that very moment. She kissed his lips softly.  
  
"So what now?" She grinned.  
  
Jareth leaned in, and before he claimed her lips again, he whispered, "You become my queen."  
  
"Yes." She sighed wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Not here. Not now." Jareth said suddenly pulling away. Victoria looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It's plain daylight, anyone could walk in." Jareth continued. "Tonight." He kissed her hand and disappeared from sight. Victoria gave out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on the bed. Matthias walked into the room with a cup of water and a chicken leg.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Matt, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Matt asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"I've decided to stay with Jareth, here. And be his queen."  
  
Matt stared.  
  
"You're joking me right!?" He asked.  
  
"No! Not at all."  
  
"But you hate Jareth. I saw you! You hate him!"  
  
"No, I don't. I never have! It's all been a ploy. I've really loved him ever since I was your age. Oh Matt, I'm going to be so happy with him! I just want to know, if you'll be staying too."  
  
Matt looked at Victoria in surprise.  
  
"Of course not, Tore!! One of her children has to stay with mom! And if it's not going to be the older more 'responsible' one, then I suppose that I'll have to!!" He snapped.  
  
"But Matt!!"  
  
"NO!! Not but matt! I know, you love him! You're going to marry him and produce lots of goblin babies! I'm very happy for you, but if you don't mind, I better be getting some rest, since I'll be going home tomorrow." He stood up and stormed out of the room. Victoria ran her hands through her hair and lay back onto the bed, and curled up in the covers. She hadn't realized how sleepy she was until she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
When she woke up, it was night, and Jareth was sitting at the window watching something in the distance. Victoria came up next to him and curled her arm around his waist. He smiled at her as she put her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you, you know." He said kissing her head. She smiled and pulled him towards the bed.  
  
"And I love you." She cooed, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him romantically, "and let me show you how much." She murmured, pulling him down next to her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Matt sat at his window and wiped the tears from his eyes angrily.  
  
£ How can she do this to me? She loves him sure, but I'm her brother! What about our family? What will Mom say? What about Dad? Dad doesn't even know about Jareth I don't think. Oh god, what am I going to do? I'm going to miss Victoria a lot, that's what! Damn, that guy is ripping my family apart!!£  
  
Matt ran a hand through his blonde hair and leaned against the window frame waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
The sun shone through the window in Jareth's bed room onto Victoria's eyes like a silver blade. She blinked awake happily and kissed Jareth's chest. He stirred sleepily and looked down at Victoria.  
  
"Good morning." He said stretching his arms.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled. He stood up, his back to Victoria, and let the sheet he was tangled in, fall to the ground. She raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided grin. He walked into his closet and she could hear him open drawers. She felt around under the covers for her bra and put it on inside out. She continued to fish out her clothes and put them on in a hurry. When she was fully clothed, she jumped out of bed and walked into the closet.  
  
"Matt's going home today?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Yeah. He doesn't seem to want to be goblin king."  
  
"It's all for the best I suppose. Now we can make an heir to take my place." He said, brushing her cheek with his hand. She held it there for a minute, enjoying the feel of his touch.  
  
"I can't wait." Victoria said. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Matt walked next to Victoria as she lead him to the portal at the front of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye forever, huh?" He asked.  
  
£Don't cry,man!£  
  
"Don't be silly! I can come and visit whenever I want!" Victoria smiled.  
  
§ Please, God, for his sake let that be true. §  
  
"Right, okay Tore. I'll 'see you then.'" He scoffed sarcastically and turned into the portal.  
  
"Bye, Matt." She said softly as her little brother disappeared from sight. Victoria gave out a miserable sigh and turned to go back to the Labyrinth.  
  
"Victoria! Wait!" Jareth called, as she walked through the door. She turned quickly and stood in front of him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, it really is a long walk for you to endure whenever you go anywhere in the underground, so I'm going to give you some of my powers to you can go anywhere by just willing yourself there."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Victoria said graciously, bowing slightly.  
  
"None of that, Vicky. I will not have any wife of mine groveling at my feet."  
  
Victoria smiled and hugged him happily. She was going to have such a blast as the queen.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
*So, what do you think? Well, Read and Review and let me know!! ~A.P~ 


	10. Chapter 9

-The Goblin Prince- Chapter 9  
  
^=Jareth's thoughts  
  
§=Victoria's thoughts  
  
£=Matt's thoughts  
  
*=Author's notes  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~  
  
Matthias burst through his front door after leaving the underground. It was late, at least 12, and his parents were asleep upstairs.  
  
"MOM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. A light shot on upstairs and Daniel and Sarah came running down to see what was wrong.  
  
"MATT! Thank god you're back!" Sarah cried hugging his head. Suddenly she looked at him, "Where's Victoria?!"  
  
"She's going to marry Jareth, Ma." Matt said seriously. Sarah stared.  
  
"What?!" She cried.  
  
"Wait! Who!?" Daniel asked.  
  
The two looked at him.  
  
"I, I think you better sit down, dear." Sarah said, motioning for him to sit in the couch.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~  
  
Daniel stared at Sarah, after she had finished her story.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with another man." He snapped. Sarah's eye softened.  
  
"It was more Rape than anything else, Dan."  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
"Yes!" Sarah took his hands, "You're the man I love, she said leaning into kiss him.  
  
"And you!" Daniel said, kissing Matt's head. "He's not even my biological son? When did you plan on telling me this, Sarah?" "Well I didn't want you to treat him any differently than if he was your own."  
  
"I am your son, Dad." Matt said, hugging Daniel back, "But what are we going to do about Vicky?"  
  
Sarah bit her lip, "Well, is she happy."  
  
"Well...." Matt started.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
The wedding was a big event with lots of food and people, including all the masked guests from the LSD dream sequence. Victoria had never been happier in her life and knew she would never be happy anywhere else. At the reception, when Jareth's best goblin was about to make his speech, a masked guest stood up too and took his glass of Champaign. He took off his mask to reveal himself as,  
  
"Matt?" asked Victoria, standing up in surprise.  
  
"I want to propose a toast to my sister, Victoria. At first I didn't play into the idea of her marrying this man, who had caused so many problems in my family, but then I realized that if they were both happy, and settled down, then there wouldn't be any problems. And if you're happy, Tore, I'm happy. To the happy couple!"  
  
"To the happy couple!" Chorused the other guests.  
  
Victoria grinned and ran over to her brother.  
  
"Thank you for coming!" She said, engulfing him in a tight embrace. "Oh yeah, I'll take that, you're too young to be drinking." She teased taking his Champaign away. Jareth walked over to them and shook Matt's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Matt." He said.  
  
"Sure Jare. Can I call you Jare? Now that we've got a sort of brother-in- law type thing going here, even though you're my father, hm, that's kind of twisted isn't it? Well anyway, how much power does the king's brother-in- law get in the underground?"  
  
"Well, the position for Prince/future king, is still open if you want it."  
  
"Sure! Thanks, man! Yeah!" Matt said happily and walked over to the food table.  
  
"Shall we?" Jareth asked Victoria, leading her to the dance floor. She took his hand and they danced around the floor as if they were flying. She stared into his eyes and felt some one watching her from behind. She turned slightly and saw her mom looking at her from the crowd. Sarah waved slightly and then faded away. It confused Victoria for a moment, but looking back into Jareth's eyes she understood. Her mother wouldn't be able to come back to the underground because she didn't want to see Jareth, but she was here in spirit. Vicky smiled at her husband and kissed him sweetly. As usual, it made her head spin with happiness. She leaned on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Every thing's dancing."  
  
-The End-  
  
*Okay, that's it! Ta-DA!!!! Happy ending-YAY! Every one's cool right? Good. Okay, la la la, I have such a flaming head ache!! Ahhhh! Anyway-I hope you enjoyed it. ~A.P~ 


End file.
